Distractions
by EroticFriendFictions
Summary: Tina and Jimmy Junior's study break gets a little out of hand.


**A/N: **If you follow me on Tumblr, then you've probably already seen this, but if not then here ya go! Older Tina/Jimmy Junior like usual. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Distractions<strong>

Jimmy Junior rolled his shoulder and hissed, gripping onto the sore muscle with his opposite hand trying to rub out the pain.

"Okay, that's it," Tina said, annoyance edging her tone.

"What?"

"That's the sixth time you've done that," she said, sitting upright from her reclined position on the floor of her room and shoving her textbook to the side. They had a big history test at school the next day, and they were trying to study together. "I can't concentrate when you keep doing that."

"Sorry," Jimmy Junior said. "I was dancing in my room last night, and I think I must've pulled a muscle or something." He looked down at all the notes and flashcards scattered on the floor between them, feeling bad about ruining their study date. "I guess I'll just go home."

"Wait," Tina said. He had begun to gather up some of his notes, but her hand shot out to grab his wrist and he dropped them immediately. "What if we take a break and fix it?"

Jimmy Junior looked up from her hand on his wrist to her face. Her small nervous smile and her wide imploring eyes. She didn't want him to leave, he realized.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Get on the bed."

"What?!" he choked out, pulling away from her a bit. His heart thudded hard in his chest.

"Not like that!" she said, a blush forming on her cheeks. "I mean a massage."

"Oh," he said, embarrassed about his earlier outburst. Tina wouldn't look him in the eye anymore. He wasn't sure what his next move should be.

"You know how to do that?" he asked. Tina nodded, briefly meeting his gaze before looking away again. Jimmy Junior blinked. "Okay, um, how do you know?"

"I read about it," she answer quickly. "Do you want a massage or not?"

Did he? He wasn't sure. It sounded nice, but the thought of her giving him one was kind of weird too. They were just friends. Was a massage still within the realm of Just Friends? Was that the kind of things friends did for each other? He shifted his position and leaned on his bad arm, and pain shot through him, and that helped him decide.

"Okay, yes, I want one."

"Then go lay on the bed."

"Okay."

He stood up and, with just some slight hesitation, laid on his stomach on her bed. Tina stood up with him and followed him over. He could hear her moving around him after he laid down. She seemed to taking some time deciding where to position herself, long enough that he almost raised back up and told her to forget it, but just when he was about to suddenly he felt her hands on his shoulders.

Automatically he tensed up. He wasn't used to being touched like this by her. Or at all by anyone, really. It made him nervous.

"Could you try relaxing?" Tina asked him. She could feel how tense he was, and it was starting to make her nervous too. It was true that she had studied how to give massages, it was research for a very important volume of erotic friend fiction, and she thought she knew more or less what she was doing, but she was becoming less and less sure of that based on how he was responding.

"Sorry, I'm just-" Jimmy Junior cut himself off, not even sure how he was going to finish that sentence anyway. "Sorry."

He closed his eyes and made a conscious effort to relax all of his muscles. Once he did that, he was able to concentrate better on the feeling of her fingers working at his shoulders. Tina wasn't a professional masseuse by any means, but he was surprised to find that whatever she was doing felt good. The pillow he rested his head on smelled like lavender shampoo, and he took a few deep breaths. After a minute or so, he stopped thinking about the fact that it was her, his friend Tina, giving him a massage when they were supposed to be studying. There was just the warm soothing sensation of his muscles being kneaded, that ache finally fading away.

Tina smiled down at him, glad that he seemed to finally be enjoying it, glad that she could do this for him. But she felt like she wasn't in the best position for it, standing at the side, leaning over him. She eyed the boy, laid out prone in the middle of her bed, and the space that remained, and wondered if she dared to move closer.

She did.

The bed shifted, and Jimmy Junior's eyes popped open. The pleasant trace he was under started to lift away.

Tina. Tina was on the bed. Tina was on the bed with him. They were both on the bed. He was still laying down and she was now straddling him. Suddenly he was tense again.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Her hands were still kneading his shoulders, hardly even pausing as she changed her position.

"This is just easier," she told him, her tone matching his, faking being casual about it. Inside, her heart was beating like crazy and she was berating herself for making this move. She should have known it would freak him out. She should have just been happy with the way it was before.

"Oh," he responded. He was frozen under her. He could feel her thighs on either side of him. She was practically sitting on his lower back, except she was still holding up the majority of her weight with her legs. He could slide out from under her if he wanted, but he wasn't sure what he wanted. All that was running through his head was the fact that Tina was on top of him. His friend Tina was straddling him. On a bed. In her room. With the door closed.

This was still the kind of thing people who are Just Friends do, right?

Jimmy Junior screwed his eyes shut so he wouldn't be tempted to turn and look and see the way her skirt was hitched up, the way she was leaning over his back, the way her breasts swayed very slightly as she moved. It wasn't … unpleasant. But it wasn't relaxing either. He took a few more deep inhales of lavender, made the conscious decision to unclench, and forced himself try to remember all the key terms they had been studying just minutes earlier in an attempt to focus on anything other than the girl above him.

Tina sighed inwardly with relief, feeling him start to relax again. After another minute or two, she moved from his shoulders down his back a bit, her hands working his muscles through the fabric of his shirt. She could feel the bumps along his spine, and suddenly she was imagining what it would be like to run her fingertips down them, press into each indentation, feel his warm, smooth skin.

She bit her lip and tried to push the thought away. That wasn't what this was about. This was one friend helping out another friend. And if it just so happens to lead to more, well … She couldn't think like that. He was breathing slow and even underneath her, nearly asleep from her ministrations. It wouldn't be right to make a move now.

Meanwhile, Jimmy Junior had no idea what kind of thoughts were running through Tina's head, and he wasn't in a position to care. He was drifting, fading in and out of awareness. The back rub he was now receiving felt so good. Having someone pour this kind of care and attention onto him felt so good. Everything was so good.

When Tina massaged her way back up to give his shoulders attention again, he moaned, and her heart skipped a beat. She froze for a second, surprised, realizing that he hadn't meant to do that, and in all likelihood wasn't even aware that he made a sound at all. He was still just laying there.

She moved her hands back down again, then rubbed upwards in the same motion she made before. He moaned again, and the sound seemed to echo deep down within her. The knowledge that he was thoroughly enjoying her touch was thrilling. She did it again, this time applying more pressure. He moaned again, a little louder.

Tina cocked one eyebrow. Curious, she decided to try one more thing. This time she started farther down towards the small of his back and going all the way back up to his shoulders, at the same pressure as the last time. Once again, he moaned, louder and longer than before. Without thinking, she moaned along with him.

The sound of a second voice pierced through his dreamlike state. Jimmy Junior jumped awake, forgetting what was happening for a minute and automatically flipping over onto his back to come face to face with a very surprised Tina, who had to fight to stop herself from falling over on top of him.

They froze. She was leaning way over him, and he was now raised up on his elbows. They were practically nose to nose. Wide eyes staring into wide eyes. He could feel her breath on his face.

On an impulse, he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers, and fireworks went off in his head, the same fireworks he had felt years before when they first kissed on thirteenth birthday.

It took a second or two for Tina to process what was happening and start kissing him back. Inside, she was reeling. One minute they were studying, then she was giving him a massage, and now he was returning the favor, his tongue probing inside to massage her own. It was a better outcome than she had dared to hope for.

He pulled away just enough to break their lip lock, and she gave him one more quick peck on the lips before letting him go. His eyes drifted open and he took in the scene again. Tina's bedroom, books and notes and flashcards strewn about, Tina still straddling him on her bed. He wasn't sure at what point it was exactly that they had crossed over from Just Friends into something more, but he couldn't deny they were there now.

"How is your shoulder?" Tina asked him, breaking the charged silence between them. Jimmy Junior chuckled a little. His shoulder was the last thing he was thinking about now.

"Much better," he told her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled sweetly at him, and he smiled back. Neither of them had bothered to move away from the other.

"We should probably go back to studying," Tina said after a few seconds passed

"Oh," he said, his smile faltering. "Okay."

"I didn't say we had to study history," she amended, advancing on him a little. "We can study something else."

"Chemistry?" he guessed, smirking slightly.

"Sounds good to me," she said, before bringing their lips together once more.


End file.
